1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to textile sleeves for protecting elongate members, and more particularly to shrinkable sleeves having multiple cavities extending lengthwise along the sleeve.
2. Related Art
It is known to contain elongate members, such as wires, wire harnesses, cables and conduits of various types in woven and knit sleeves to provide protection to the elongate members against impact and abrasion, fluid and thermal affects. When routing multiple elongate members alongside one another, it is common to fix separate sleeves to one another, such as by wrapping tape, tie straps, or the like, about the separate sleeves, thereby maintaining a bundle of separate sleeves, and elongate members contained therein, in fixed relation to one another. Although this can prove generally effective for bundling the sleeves/elongate members with one another, it requires extra labor and cost to bundle them together. Further, the tape, tie straps, or the like, can become damaged over time, thereby potentially allowing the separate sleeves to become detached from one another. Further yet, the tape, tie strap or the like can prove bulky and/or unsightly.